


saw you there (and my heart went 'oh, there you've been')

by CreepingSoul



Series: i wasn't civilized, i'm an animal to the end [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mutants Are Known, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: "The devil smiles when he sees me"





	saw you there (and my heart went 'oh, there you've been')

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @the-moon-dust-writings on tumblr

Tony had been enjoying a nice walk out on campus with Rhodey. Finals were finally over, with no small amount of caffeine and sheer willpower Tony was sure he had aced all of his classes, except perhaps Art 101, he wasn’t even sure how he ended up taking it, just barely remembering a three-day sleepless bender in the lab. 

 

He was recounting a story about some kind of smoothie Dum-E had tried to feed him the other day, involving oil, blueberries, and horrifyingly enough kale. He’s pretty sure the kale had been his Platypus’ idea, part of his evil plan to ‘feed him properly’ apparently. He’d just gotten to the part where Dum-E had to wear his dunce hat _‘because it’s not okay to try and poison your father Dum-E, I’m not made of bolts’_ when all of a sudden there was a whooshing sound from the right and he had to stop suddenly before he crashed into the new mass in their way. 

 

Tony was still trying to regain his balance when he heard the sexiest voice, with an undeniable growl that he found more hot than he thought possible, practically purr, “The devil smiles when he sees me.” 

 

The voice had come from above, and Tony craned his neck until he came almost face-to-face with the beautiful specimen to which the deep bass belonged to; sharp grey eyes were the first feature to catch his attention, followed by a pretty roguish amount of facial hair which led him to notice the small smirk that showcased a flash of fang, causing a sudden shiver to pass through him, while a fantasy of fangs on skin and marks high up for everybody to see made his gut clench and oh, Tony thought, that’s new. 

 

Leaving any potential kink-discovery aside he could practically feel the power of James’ judgement burning through the side of his head, but Tony was only mortal, and weak -to that voice, and beard, and face, and everything. So he ignored Rhodey and broke out his trademark smirk “Oh, I sure am smiling right now,” and proceeded to very unsubtly check him out. 

 

He could heard Rhodey sigh beside him but that was pretty much par for the course by now so he paid it little mind. All his attention riveted to the handsome stranger in front of him who didn’t appear to be discouraged by his bold flirtations, if anything else the way his smirk widened and the smoldering intensity with which he seemed to be trying to unclothe him with his eyes alone lay proof to the contrary. 

 

Before any of them could say anything else, Hot Stranger was being pulled away by a slightly shorter but definitely broader guy with even more impressive mutton chops, and Tony was quick to notice that even though he also had the same growling quality to his voice it didn’t affect him the same way Growly's did. Tony could hear some kind of discussion going on between them before they seemed to settle it. 

 

Growly turned around seemingly appraising him once more before he appeared to come to a decision. “My name’s Victor,” the name virtually rolled off his tongue “and I’ll be seeing you around,” he finished with a predatory grin, fully displaying his fangs before loping away; and if the thought of feeling like prey made Tony’s heart race with something else that was definitely not fear, _well_ , today was a day for self-discoveries. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMM Y'ALL FUCKING KNOW I CAN'T RESIST A RAREPAIR 
> 
> IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN, SO SAY HELLO TO YET ANOTHER AU OF MINE ajfbdgakhjbfjksdn
> 
> *sobs in gay* they're just so [clenches hand] beautiful 
> 
> fucking take a sip my peeps and enjoy it, because imma be adding more snippets to this series when the fancy strikes ;) 
> 
> hope you liked it! <3 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL PEEPS, YOU ARE SPECIAL HUMANS AND I APPRECIATE YOU *spread the lurveeee* xoxoxoxo


End file.
